Amor de tercera generación
by MarianHP
Summary: Ella, una chica de 13 años dolida por el pasado. Él un chico de 16 arrepentido de las cosas hechas. La rivalidad entre sus familias, su orgullo y la diferencia de edades serán un problema para estar juntos. PostDeathly Hallows, spoilers.
1. ¿Qué deseas, Lily?

_Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a la saga de Harry Potter, tanto personajes como escenarios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto es una simple historia hecha sin ánimo lucrativo, sólo por entretenimiento. _

**¿Qué deseas, Lily?**

Una pelirroja se estaba peinando frente al espejo de su cuarto. Detallando cada facción de su cuerpo, definitivamente se podía decir que Lily Potter no era la misma niña de trenzas que siempre se escondía detrás de su padre, de su poder y su fama. A pesar de sólo tener 13 años, su cuerpo estaba ya bastante desarrollado, siendo así una de las chicas más codiciadas de Hogwarts y dándole mucho trabajo a sus hermanos mayores, James y Albus. Pero no únicamente su cuerpo había madurado, también su mente. Y es que durante esas vacaciones decidió trazarse metas: no quería seguir siendo Lily Potter, la hija del "Niño que vivió", la de los hermanos Prefecto y Premio Anual sobre protectores; había decidido ser sólo Lily, la chica capaz de cuidarse por sí misma, a quien le regalaran obsequios, no por su fama, sino por sus encantos y su inteligencia. Sin embargo, por sobre todas las cosas, había elegido olvidarse de una vez y para siempre, de aquel rubio que la volvía loca desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, el que aceleraba su corazón cada vez que se acercaba a ella, ese, que cono ojos de hielo le hacía perder toda la seguridad que existía en su ser. Había decidido olvidarse de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Lo que no sabía la pelirroja de Gryffindor era que al otro lado de la ciudad, en una lujosa e inmensa mansión, el chico rubio no estaba sino pensando en ella.

¿Por qué, por qué¿Por qué siendo él el joven más deseado de todo el colegio, tenía que portar el maldito apellido Malfoy que le hacía imposible la unión entre su Lily y él? Claro que quería a su madre y su padre, pero el simple hecho de que su abuelo fuera un mortífago cambiaba su historia. Obviamente no dejaba de ser un Slytherin, su orgullo (al igual que sus ojos, heredado de su padre) estaba primero, todos lo sabían. Nunca permitiría que ese sentimiento hacia la pelirroja, que muchos llamaban amor y él simplemente denominaba atracción, se llegara a saber. Iba contra sus principios querer a una Gryffindor y mucho menos amar a una Potter, ya que era eso: una Potter. Encima, era tres años menor que él, se verían horriblemente mal y además, lo odiaba, lo sabía, y el hecho de que Scorpius se la pasara insultándola todo el tiempo tampoco ayudaba, aunque tenía que admitir que se veía realmente preciosa cuando se molestaba. Realmente preciosa… Con ese pensamiento se levantó de su cama y se fue a duchar, para luego irse al tren que lo llevaría a su penúltimo año de colegio.

* * *

Ya vestida y arreglada para el gran día, bajó a desayunar, aunque su reloj indicaba que a esa hora sólo su madre estaría despierta ya que sus hermanos no eran del tipo madrugador, y menos su padre, que a pesar de colocar cinco despertadores para no dormirse en esa fecha, éstos misteriosamente nunca sonaban.

Sus presagios se hicieron realidad cuando al llegar a la cocina se encontró a una pelirroja casi igual a ella, pero con unos 26 años más. Ginny Weasley seguía siendo una persona estupenda y una excelente madre, que hacía a sus hijos preguntarse frecuentemente cómo podía entrar en un cuerpo tan delgado y frágil un carácter tan fuerte y severo. Estaba lavando los platos, pero al darse cuenta de que su hija llegaba, comentó:

-Menos mal que llegaste. Me parece de muy mala educación que tus amigas anden mandando lechuzas a esta hora. Más vale que sea urgente, porque tu amiguita me ha despertado.

-¡Buenos días, madre! Has amanecido de buen humor hoy –dijo con notorio sarcasmo, heredado de sus tíos, los gemelos Weasley-. Si Tseng me ha escrito una carta, no le veo el menor problema. Ah… -se hizo la pensativa-. Pero que aún no hayas superado que mi mejor amiga tenga como madre a la ex de mi papi sí es un problema, pero para ti.

-Lily Ginevra Potter, no me hables así.

-Perdón mamá. Cambiando de tema¿cuándo nos vamos? Quiero llegar temprano a la estación.

-Buenos días, hermosas. Ya Albus y James vienen bajando. ¿Pasa algo?

A pesar de los años, Harry Potter no se había puesto feo, todo lo contrario, la edad le sentaba de lo mejor. Dominaba a la perfección el toque de galán que había empezado a aprender durante su adolescencia, sin llegar nunca a la prepotencia. Mas lo que realmente permitía que Harry no envejeciese, era su familia. Amaba a su esposa e hijos, cada uno con las cosas que los diferenciaban, pero los amaba por igual.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar a las dos mujeres presentes.

-Nada, sólo que tu hija se vuelve cada vez más grosera.

-Lily¿te puedes explicar?

-Nada papá, sencillamente que mi madre se ha puesto a lanzar fuego por la boca porque Tseng me ha mandado una carta, que por cierto no he leído, y es obvio que todavía sigue celosa de Cho, que para tu información –dijo dirigiéndose a su madre-, es como una tía para mí.

-Cómo puedes querer a ésa como una tía si es…

-Ginny, Ginny, mi amor, cálmate –dijo Harry acercándosele y dándole un suave beso en los labios-. Es evidente que ambas tienen razón. Tú, Lily, deja de hablarle así a tu madre –la aludida dirigió su mirada al plato de cereales que se estaba comiendo-, y tú deja de ser tan celosa.

Si su madre hubiera visto la carta, definitivamente habría reventado de la rabia, porque lo menos que era, era urgente. Sencillamente era para saludarla y decirle que se verían en la estación.

Después de un rato de aguantar las rabietas de su madre que, aunque la amaba demasiado, era muy molesta a veces, bajaron sus hermanos cargando sus baúles. Ambos llevaban una insignia diferente, James con la de Premio Anual y Albus con la de Prefecto. Los dos eran espectacularmente guapos, fornidos por las prácticas de Quidditch, y galantes.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más percances, para luego partir juntos a la estación King Cross.

_Continuará_

* * *

_Este es mi primer fic, una historia larga acerca de la pareja Lily/Scorpius, una de mis favoritas y que escribí motivada por el reducido número de fics sobre ella. Aún no tengo determinado la cantidad de capítulos, aunque estoy elaborando los siguentes con constancia._

_Espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado, envíenme todas sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas o sugerencias mediante un review. Son las opiniones de los lectores las que hacen a una buena historia, porque instan al autor a mejorar._


	2. Problemas en el tren

_Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a la saga de Harry Potter, tanto personajes como escenarios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto es una simple historia hecha sin ánimo lucrativo, sólo por entretenimiento. _

**Problemas en el tren**

Ya en la estación, Lily saludó a sus tíos Ron y Hermione, y a sus primos Hugo y Rose. Mientras todos charlaban sobre las vacaciones y cuándo sería la próxima reunión en La Madriguera, ella decidió separarse un poco para buscar a su amiga y en especial, evitar a cierto rubio que deseaba jamás haber conocido…

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué hace tan solita la menor de los Potter? –escuchó una voz intimidante, que para Lily era de lo más sensual, hablando en su oído y le produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

-¿Qué¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –sintió como su valor se esfumaba, al igual que siempre que estaba cerca de Scorpius.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanitos sobre protectores? –preguntó curioso el chico, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿A qué viene eso¿Es que acaso les tienes miedo?

-Por favor, a esos dos en tus sueños –respondió con arrogancia.

-¡Lily¿Como estás? Ah… Hola Malfoy –alguien se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ambos discutiendo. Tseng era una chica de facciones orientales, tenía pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos castaños, y era igual de popular que Lily, o quizá hasta más, ya que era simpática y muy graciosa. Pero con sólo nombrarle el apellido Malfoy se volvía una persona seca y fría

-Ves, lo que te decía- dijo, señalando a la oriental-, si no son tus hermanos los que salen al rescate, viene y aparece la china ésta; empiezo a pensar que es al revés, que eres tú la que me tienes miedo –apuntó, mientras le enviaba una mirada maliciosa.

Cuando Tseng estaba a punto de arremeter contra Scorpius, Lily le dio a entender con la vista que esa batalla era suya, y ella no tenía porqué intervenir.

-Claro Malfoy, si, tengo un terror… Pero no a ti, sino a lo que tienes en la frente. ¡Ugh! –Espetó, señalando un pequeño grano que justamente le había salido ese día-. Veo que tu ego por fin esta tomando forma.

Al decir esto todos los alumnos que estaban observando la discusión se partieron de la risa.

-¡Cállate Potter! -bramó, estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Atrévete a callarme! Vamos Tseng, éste… -lo miró de arriba abajo- niño no vale la pena.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómatelo como quieras, vamos –dijo dirigiéndose a Tseng- Alfred esta por allá y creo que tenemos que ir a saludar -apuntó con una mirada pícara, y así se fueron hacia un chico de séptimo que las saludó con mucho cariño, en la opinión de rubio.

* * *

Durante el viaje, Lily y Tseng lograron encontrar un compartimiento sólo para ellas, pero que cada cierto tiempo era visitado por uno que otro chico de cuarto y tercero para saludarlas. Como a mitad de viaje, cuando Lily le comentaba a su amiga los rumores que se esparcían dentro de su familia, ya que se escuchaba el chisme de que en estas navidades, Teddy, el ahijado de su padre, iba a pedir matrimonio a su prima Victoria, llegó una muchacha bajita de mejillas sonrosadas que entró con una carta en la mano. 

-Hola chicas¿cómo están? –dijo, mientras las saludaba con un beso en la mejilla- Lily¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Sí, claro Mildred.

-Es que me mandaron a entregarle esto a tu hermano James -dijo levantando la carta-, pero es que me da un poco de pena entrar en el compartimiento de los de séptimo, entonces, como tú eres su hermana.

-Claro, tranquila, yo se lo llevo. Espérenme aquí las dos.

* * *

Su tarea se complicó un poco, porque cada vez que entraba a un compartimiento en busca de su hermano, chicos y chicas la retenían con saludos. Ya cuando iba a mitad del tren decidió entrar en otro compartimiento, con la esperanza de por fin encontrar a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo… 

-Ah… Bueno, me voy -dijo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta

-Contigo quería hablar, Potter –la otra persona atajó la puerta con una mano, y con la otra jalaba a la muchacha al interior con una fuerza descomunal

-¡Si eres animal¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy? –protestó Lily, con molestia palpable en la voz.

-Nadie me deja en ridículo

-Aja –simulaba fastidio, pero la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa para su gusto- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer¿Me vas a pegar¿Le vas a pegar a una niñita? Vaya, qué hombre eres Malfoy

-No te la des de sarcástica, que no te queda el papel

-¿Quién dijo que era sarcasmo? Es la verdad, es TU verdad -dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice

-Yo nunca te he tomado como una niña –Scorpius se mostraba enfadado, pero un atisbo de sinceridad se hizo presente en sus palabras.

-¡No, eso es seguro! –a esas altura, ya la muchacha se encontraba fuera de sus casillas- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste el año pasado? Vamos a ver… -dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en la barbilla haciéndose la pensativa-. Ya me acordé: "Lily, lo nuestro es imposible, tú eres tres años menor que yo, qué diría la gente, se vería muy mal" ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Yo te quise, te quise mucho –no estaba gritando, lo que decía ahora era casi un susurro, no había sino tristeza en su mirada- Pero ya no¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

Scorpius se sentía morir con cada cosa que decía su pelirroja. Era cierto, él lo había dicho alguna vez, mas no con esa intención.

-Porque no voy a ser la boba que se enamora sola.

-Yo te quiero –dijo con voz apagada

-Mentira, pues si tú me hubieses querido de verdad, así sea sólo un poquito, no hubieras temido al que dirán. No pienso perder mi tiempo en una persona tan ególatra y narcisa como tú.

Y sin más que decir, la chica se retiró del compartimiento dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta, para ver si por casualidad desaparecía el gran nudo en la garganta que tenía. Mientras, Scorpius se sentaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella lo odiaba, era definitivo, la había perdido para siempre por sus miedos.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, Lily abrió el compartimiento de al lado sin mucho ánimo y declaró para sí misma que el mundo estaba en su contra ese día, puesto que en esos asientos, justo al lado de los del rubio, se encontraban su hermano y todos sus amigos. Pero no, gracias a su suerte tuvo que entrar en el de Scorpius.

Dejó la carta con James y fue a donde Tseng, donde se podría desahogar tranquilamente, y así podría comenzar tranquilamente su tercer año en Hogwarts.

_Continuará

* * *

El segundo capítulo, finalizado. No estoy segura de cuándo podré subir el siguiente, espero que sea en corto tiempo, ya que está prácticamente listo. _

Gracias a JohannarDRhr por su review. Quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Si disponen de tiempo, presionen el botón Go, se los agradezco de antemano.


	3. Culpables

_**Disclaimer: **Como ya saben, todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso para motivos de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro_

**Culpables**

Lily estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se vestía. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de aguantar toda una semana sin hablar con su rubio, porque sí, él le pertenecía a ella aunque todavía éste no lo supiera.

En otro lado del castillo, Scorpius pensaba en cuántas oportunidades había perdido para acercarse a la pelirroja y pedirle perdón por el dolor que le había causado, porque ella estaba herida y era todo su culpa, por tonto, por estúpido, por idiota, por orgulloso.

* * *

Ya vestida y arreglada, bajó a desayunar encontrándose a una animada Tseng.

-Lily, Lily¿adivina qué? –dijo la oriental, casi atragantándose con la avena por la alegría que tenía.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? Ah, ya se¿Scorpius se calló de su escoba y se le salió por la oreja la cotufa que tenía por cerebro?

Tseng cambió su expresión de dicha por una más seria. Su amiga no estaba feliz a pesar de que era sábado, cosa que era rara en ella, y todo por culpa de Malfoy

-No, no es eso…

-Que lástima –dijo en un suspiro más para sí misma.

-Bueno, te advierto que vas a tener que cambiar tu humor para esta noche, porque tenemos fiesta, y no quiero que por tu culpa todos los chicos salgan huyendo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lily reaccionó casi saltando de la silla por la sorpresa que le produjo la noticia.

- Sí –el brillo de emoción volvió a los ojos de su mejor amiga-. Emily Blonw cumple años y organizó una fiesta. Y de paso, supuestamente viene de intercambio su prima de América Latina y le vamos a dar la bienvenida.

-De acuerdo, pero hay un pequeño problema. Figúrate que todas mis túnicas de gala están en mi casa, así que…

-¿Y quién dijo que es una fiesta formal? –interrumpió la otra chica, cortando rápidamente el argumento de Lily y conociendo cómo seguiría.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vas a ir porque sí, no pongas excusas.

En ese momento se acercó Alfred, el chico de séptimo.

-Hola chicas¿qué tal? Tseng¿te veo a las ocho en la sala común para ir a la fiesta?

-Perfecto Alfred.

-¡Ves!- dijo la pelirroja con un tono de desesperación en la voz

-¿Veo qué?- preguntó Tseng

-Que hoy estás realmente preciosa –dijo Alfred aprovechando la pregunta de la pelirroja para hacerle un cumplido a su futura novia.

-No tengo pareja, no puedo ir- dijo Lily pasando por alto el comentario del chico.

-Si es por eso no hay problema¡Ey tú¡El rubio!- gritó Alfred, haciendo un ademán con la mano a Scorpius, que en ese momento había entrado en el Gran Comedor, instándolo a que se acercara.

Lily estaba en shock, el color de la cara se le había ido apenas lo divisó.

-¿Quieres ir con ella a la fiesta de Emily? –le preguntó despreocupado mientras señalaba a la pelirroja, que estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad más pálida con cada palabra que el mayor emitía.

-Por mí, encantado –dijo mientras agarraba una manzana enfrente de ella y daba la vuelta para retirarse.

El perfume de Scorpius que casi siempre la extasiaba, hizo que saliera de su trance.

-¡¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo!! –gritó, siguiéndolo a zancadas hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

-Claro que vas a ir –le respondió de lo más tranquilo, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –las ganas de volver a gritar se le notaban en la voz.

En menos de un segundo y sin darse cuenta de cómo, Lily estaba contra la pared con las muñecas sujetas en la espalda por las manos de Scorpius, dejando que éste sintiera su respiración agitada y degustase con la mirada los labios de la pelirroja

-Te conozco demasiado bien Potter- dijo en susurro muy sensual, haciendo que Lily cerrara los ojos instintivamente-. Además, nunca se deja plantado a un Malfoy.

Esto último lo dijo ya al final del pasillo, porque al igual de rápido que la había acorralado, la había soltado, dejándola en una tremenda confusión de sentimientos, donde se mezclaban tanto la rabia y la impotencia, como el amor y la pasión; mientras volvía a entrar en el salón y veía como Tseng se partía de la risa en su cara.

-Todo es tu culpa, por decirme lo de la bendita fiesta –comentó ya resignada a lo que podía pasar esa noche.

-No es mi culpa que quisieras poner excusas tontas para no ir, así que desayuna bien, porque el día que te espera no será nada agradable.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

-Te lo confirmo. Voy a la biblioteca, te veo dentro de un rato en la sala común.

-Mejor ve a visitarme a la enfermería, creo que me va a dar algo.

-No seas dramática, entiendo que Malfoy sea una peste, pero no es para tanto, es solo una fiesta.

-¿¡No es para tanto!? Claro, porque tú no eres la que tiene que salir con la serpiente, a menos fuera con Daniel¿verdad? Con él si saldrías encantada aunque sea un Slytherin.

Error, Lily sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Eso no es problema tuyo –dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose a toda prisa.

"¡Genial!" Se dijo Lily para sí misma. Tenía que ir a la fiesta con Scorpius y no tenía a Tseng para que la ayudara y todo por culpa de su torpeza.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Primero que nada, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad a todos. Ya en menos de una semana se acaba el año, y estoy realemente contenta por el hecho de haber decidido publicar el fic y que les haya gustado. Espero no decepcionarles durante el 2008, mientras siga con la historia. Gracias a RociRadcliffe, Shia17Potter, darkangel26-15, Liniita Cullen y Johanna por sus reviews. Ya saben, son bienvenidas sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias._

_No estoy segura de cuándo pueda actualizar, ya que aún no tengo escrito el cuarto capítulo, aunque procuraré tenerlo listo lo antes posible. La inspiración es caprichosa y llega cuando menos lo esperas. De cualquier forma, cuídense, y espero estar de vuelta en el mes de enero._


	4. Una disculpa, un plan y una amenaza

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo referente a la saga de Harry Potter, tanto personajes como escenarios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto es una simple historia hecha sin ánimo lucrativo, sólo por entretenimiento._

**Una disculpa, un plan y una amenaza**

Eran las 7 y 30 de la tarde y estaba sentada en su cama, sin siquiera haberse cambiado el uniforme escolar y viendo como una agitada Tseng se cambiaba constantemente el lápiz labial, gruñendo por lo bajo que no encontraba el color perfecto. Lily, a pesar de ser una chica muy simpática y llevarse bien con la gente, no solía ser muy expresiva a la hora de transmitir sus sentimientos a los demás, por lo tanto, el pedir disculpas no se le daba muy bien. Pero tenía que hacerlo y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Lo menos que quería era estar a las ocho en punto en la fiesta, ya que eso seria complacer a Scorpius. De hecho, nunca quiso asistir a esa dichosa fiesta, pero la misma Emily Blonw se le había acercado esa tarde para hacerle prometer que iría sin falta.

Sabía que Tseng ya estaba casi lista, y también sabía que no estaba dispuesta a quedar mal frente a Alfred. Y si quería tener a alguien que por lo menos le mandara buenas vibras esa noche, tenia que ingeniarse algo, y rápido.

-Ponte mis sandalias, te quedan mejor que esas botas –sugirió para por fin romper el hielo.

- Si lo haces para ganar puntos conmigo…

-¡No!- dijo casi gritándole. Sólo le quería pedir disculpas¿por qué se la tenía que poner tan difícil?-. Lo hago por que quiero que estés espectacular frente a Alfred –respondió con voz más calmada

-Gracias –dijo secamente

- Mira Tseng –dijo, colocándose de pie de un salto. Los nervios la estaban matando- Sabes que yo no soy de las personas más expresivas.

- Eso ya lo se –replicó en forma sarcástica

-Necesito que me perdones Tseng –continuó, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario-, no debí haber metido a Daniel en esto, pero es que entiende que Malfoy me descompone, y no pienso lo que digo cuando está cerca –dijo Lily, ya desesperada porque la cara Tseng no había cambiado ni un ápice, aún seguía estando muy seria-. Por favor, no quiero discutir contigo por ese estúpido, egocéntrico, mujeriego, hipócrita, narcisista...

Tseng soltó una risa suave. Su amiga tenía ya la costumbre de perder el sentido de la conversación cuando pensaba en Malfoy, y consideraba que la reprimenda era suficiente.

-Lily… ¡Lily!- dijo moviendo una mano frente su cara para que despertara- No es la hora de insultar a Malfoy, entiendo perfectamente que lo odies, yo también, pero no es el momento. Ahora vete a duchar porque tienes que ir a una fiesta donde debes lucir divina, te dejo la ropa sobre la cama por que ya me tengo que ir.

-Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? –por primera ves en todo el día Lily pudo respirar en paz, era increíble lo necesario que era la presencia de Tseng para que ella pudiera estar tranquila.

-Si, ya has sufrido demasiado –dijo de forma condescendiente mientras ambas lucían una sonrisa.

-¡¡Ah!!! Gracias amiga. –gritó Lily mientras corría a darle un abrazo

- Ja, ja, sí eres exagerada pelirroja. Pero Lily, entiende una cosa: –el rostro de Tseng se tenso un poco- si te conté lo que me pasa con Daniel es porque te considero mi amiga. Entiendo que lo que te hizo Malfoy fue muy doloroso, pero eso no significa que vas a descargar tu sufrimiento conmigo, porque lo que hiciste me dolió y mucho. Tal vez no lo hiciste con esa intención, pero para la próxima mídete, porque no estoy dispuesta a aguantar algo así dos veces

-Nunca mas va a volver a pasar, te lo aseguro –dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga. Sabía muy bien que hablaba en serio y no estaba dispuesta a defraudarla.

-Ahora escúchame bien –Tseng tomó una pose de madre que aconseja a su hija cuando va a asistir a su primera fiesta sola- primero que todo, ponte la minifalda negra, esa que te pedí prestada para vacaciones.

-¿Qué? Estás loca, Scorpius va a pensar que me esmeré para estar con él.

-No me interesa lo que piense Malfoy, ni que fueras a pasar toda la noche con él –respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del universo.

-¿Y con quién pretendes que pase la noche¿Con Alfred y tú cumpliendo función de porta velas? –replicó sarcásticamente- ¡Ni loca!

Las dos amigas continuaron discutiendo muchos puntos, y lo más rápido posible, acerca de lo que podía y debía pasar y lo que no debía ni podía ocurrir esa noche.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, específicamente en las mazmorras, Scorpius estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo el momento en que decidió comentarle a su casi hermano y amigo Daniel Zabinni, que iba a ir a la fiesta con la menor de los Potter. 

Daniel era un chico alto con unos ojos almendras y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los ángeles, hasta la misma Lily admitió en una ocasión que, si no estuviera tan enamorada de Scorpius, ya se habría inscrito en su club de admiradoras.

-¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes, lo nuestro es imposible!

-Dame una sola razón para que sea imposible y te dejare en paz

-¡Una! Tengo miles, por favor.

-Mejor para ti, dame solo una –dijo colocándose enfrente de él mientras se colocaba la camisa.

-A ver, por dónde comienzo… -respondió, colocándose la mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa- Primero: su mejor amiga, esa tal Tseng¿sabes? Me odia y me detesta, si me pudiera enviar al infierno lo hubiera hecho sin pensárselo dos veces.

-De esa hermosura no te preocupes, que de ella yo mismo me encargo esta noche –dijo con mirada lujuriosa.

-¿Qué acaso el gran Daniel Zabinni no consiguió pareja para esta noche? –preguntó en tono burlón.

-No me cambies el tema. Además ahora solo te quedan 900 razones para que su amor sea imposible.

-NO es amor… es solo un capricho –dijo casi en un susurro, tratándose de convencer que esa era la mera verdad

-Bueno, 900 razones para que tu capricho no sea saciado

Volteó los ojos, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Es que acaso su amigo no podía aceptar la verdad de que la amaba de una maldita ves!

-Segundo, es una Weasley-Potter, casi Granger.

Daniel paró inmediatamente de peinarse su sedoso cabello para mirar a Scorpius como muy pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Si te estas refiriendo a la traición de sangre, te lo juro que….

-¡No¿Te has vuelto loco! Eso es cosa del pasado Zabinni, jamás me fijaría en esas tonterías –dijo en tono ofendido.

¿Cómo habría creído que él sería capaz de de pensar en esas cosas? Si bien era cierto que Draco Malfoy no era un amor de padre, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos años y uno de esos grandes cambios era que, tanto en la casa de los Zabinni como en la de Malfoy la palabra "sangre-sucia" estaba terminantemente prohibida. Se seguían conservando los viejos valores del orgullo y la prepotencia, sin embargo, las cosas se ganaban por mérito propio y no por ser simplemente de sangre limpia, condición que a la hora de la verdad no servía para nada; por lo tanto, el veneno que expulsaban las serpientes de esta tercera generación, ya no era tan mortífero como el de su pasado.

La cara de Daniel volvió inmediatamente a ser la misma, relajada y de niño travieso

-Pero que todos esos tiempos hayan pasado no significa que tanto sus padres como los nuestros hayan superado sus rivalidades.

-Si es tan solo un capricho ¿por qué sus padres se tendrían que enterar?

Tenía razón, ahora Scorpius tendría que buscar otra excusa.

-La edad, es tres años menor que yo.

-¡Por Dios, has coqueteado incluso con las de primero!

-Sus hermanos.

-¿Les tienes miedo?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-….

-Habla rápido Daniel, antes de que me arrepienta –dijo resignado, terminando de ponerse las zapatos para luego prestarle atención absoluta a lo que decía su amigo.

-Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ganarnos a sus amistades, eso déjamelo a mí –dijo orgulloso- y tú tienes que quitarte esa careta de ogro-, evita los insultos, -enumeró contando con los dedos- los comentarios venenosos, el sarcasmo, es decir, vuélvete un hombre lindo _Scorpi_ –terminó haciendo un puchero.

-Deja las ridiculeces –dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro- Si ella me provoca no podré evitarlo, además¿te has dado cuenta la hermosa que se pone cuando esta molesta?

-Si, si, si –contestó con fastidio- ¡Toda una belleza! Ahora¿que te parece si pasamos buscando a tu leona en celo por su cueva?

-No la vuelvas a llamar así.

- Bueno, bueno, a tu fierecilla. ¿Vamos? –dijo colocándose de pie.

-¿A su sala común¿Y si nos ve alguien?

-Diremos que fuimos a buscar a tu pareja –respondió como si fuero totalmente obvio.

Y así salieron de la sala común que para entonces ya estaba desabita porque el reloj daba las 8:30 y ya la fiesta debía haber comenzado. Subieron los 7 pisos del castillo que distanciaban las dos salas comunes para hallarse frente a la Dama Gorda, y presenciando un panorama que, para el rubio, era bastante devastador, y para Daniel, extremadamente gracioso.

-Vaya, vaya, leones contra leones -comentó con una sonrisa gigante en la cara- ¿Quién ganara?

En ese momento James dejó de apuntar su varita contra Alfred para señalar a los que habían interrumpido su charla de advertencias y amenazas sobre que podía pasarle a la cara del chico si llegaba a ponerle un solo dedo encima a su casi hermana Tseng.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –preguntó de forma seca.

-Yo nada –dijo adelantándose a su amigo- Pero él -señaló al rubio- vino a buscar a su pareja.

-¿Y quién fue la estúpida que acepto salir con un hurón como tú?

La paciencia de Scorpius se estaba acabando. No quería hacerle daño al hermano de Lily, sería una mala forma de empezar la noche; pero si el tarado de Potter seguía hablando no podría asegurar que éste llegara en perfectas condiciones a la fiesta.

-Vaya, cambio de contrincantes –volvió a hablar Daniel para ayudar a su amigo-. Ahora es Potter contra Potter.

-¿Que insinúas?

Pero en ese momento la Señora Gorda dejó abierto un agujero por donde salió una espectacular Tseng, que iba vestida con una falda un poco debajo de rodilla y con estampado de cuadros en colores marrones y un top blanco que dejaba ver su perfectos hombros. La conversación con Lily se había prolongado "un poco".

-¡Se puede saber que te ocurre James!

El aludido soltó de inmediato el cuello de Alfred, pero no dejo de apuntar a los slytherins.

-¡Ah!…-exclamó terminando de salir del cuadro- No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando que es, James, amor –dijo con voz fraternal-. Por más que pretendas y trates de ser mi hermano, no lo eres, así que te agradezco el gesto, pero se cuidarme sola al igual que tu hermana verdadera, así que –siguió, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro- ¡¡En tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mis parejas, novios, compañeros, cuadres, o todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo!! –gritó con toda su fuerza. Ya estaba harta de ser tratada igual que Lily- ¿Ha quedado claro?

James asintió de manera inmediata, casi con una mirada de miedo que era sólo respeto a su decisión.

Tseng se acercó a Alfred y le dio un pequeño beso en mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por los repentinos cambios de actitud de la chica

-Hola Alfred¿cómo estas? Disculpa la tardanza, es que tenía que ayudar a Lily a escoger su ropa ya que estaba un poco…

-¿Emocionada¿Anonadada¿Feliz porque tendría una cita con el Príncipe de Slytherin? –preguntó Daniel en tono burlón.

-A decir verdad -dijo volteándose hacia los chicos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo - Asqueada, mareada y enferma

Por mas que esa chica amara a Daniel, jamás se lo demostraría, era algo raro, pero ese "algo" se lo impedía, le impedía demostrarle su amor, era una fuerza que no permitía que ella se derritiese enfrente de él, una fuerza que tenía por nombre honor y orgullo.

-Ah –dijo casi en un susurro. Esas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo para las dos chicos.

En ese momento la señora gorda dio paso a dos hermosas chicas, la primero de unos 17 años, desconocida para Scorpius y Daniel, pero muy conocida por el resto por ser la novia de James; y la segunda era una mucho más animada Lily, que no había seguido los consejos de Tseng para vestirse pero iguálemele se veía preciosa. Andaba con unos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color que era completamente escotada en toda la espalda, pero no del tipo vulgar sino del tipo provocativo.

- Bueno cuñadita, te dejo para que disfrutes a mi bello hermano –dijo en tono jocoso, pero la sonrisa se le desapareció apenas vio el panorama en el que se encontraba- Y… ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? –tartamudeo

-¿Lily, me puedes explicar por que rayos vas a ir con el huroncito Malfoy? –la rabia se le notaba en la voz y en la mirada

"Piensa Lily, piensa, una excusa buena para que mi hermanito no mate a Scorpius. Un momento¡¿por que él se tiene que estar metiendo en mi vida?! Lily, te prometiste que dejarías de ser la niña mimada… Sí, eso, tendrás toda la noche para fastidiar a Malfoy, pero dudo mucho que me vuelva a encontrar a James" Y sin otra cosa que pensar se dirigió firme hacia Scorpius y dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios que sorprendió a todos, pero sobre todo a Scorpius, se volteó hacia James para hablar.

-¿Decías James? –haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana ahora mismo!

-James, amor –interrumpió su novia- ¿estábamos a punto de irnos verdad?

-Pero, Andreína…

-No seas aguafiestas, después te arreglas con mi cuñadita pero -dirigió su boca hacia los labios del chico y le susurro algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

-Después hablaremos muy seriamente Lily... Vamos -dijo colocando su mano en la cintura de su chica para luego dar la vuelta.

Lily quería definitivamente a esa chica como cuñada, más de una vez la había salvado de situaciones así. Ella había suplido el puesto de hermana mayor que siempre deseó.

Ya cuando los cuatro chicos, James, Andreína, Alfred y Tseng desaparecieron por el pasillo Lily soltó un suspiro que de alivio.

- Está bien, Scorpius suelta inmediatamente mi cintura - dijo de forma amenazante

- Tú fuiste la que te acercaste -respondió para defenderse.

-Ok tortolitos¿nos podemos ir? Mi pareja esta esperando en la fiesta y tengo hambre¿saben?

-Que te quede claro, que lo que acabo de hacer frente de mi hermano era sólo para fastidiarlo.

-Sí, aja. Por favor, se te notaba a leguas que querías estas así conmigo.

-Comó se te ocurre…

Y con una pelea que incluía muchos insultos y comentarios venenosos se dirigieron a la fiesta donde Lily se tendría que tomar unas cuantas margaritas, porque la noche a penas había comenzado y no iba a ser nada agradable o… ¿tal vez la mejor de su vida?

_Continuará

* * *

_

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Disculpen la tardanza para montar el cuarto capítulo, en realidad, ya lo había terminado desde el 25 del mes pasado, sin embargo, la amiga que me ayuda a subirlos estaba de vacaciones y no se las iba a arruinar para molestarla con este trabajo.

Gracias a loba.polar por su comentario, lo he tomado en cuenta. Al igual, gracias a Shia17Potter, Fitz.Darksly, Johanna, karenciitha, oriana-malfoy y geilajauregui. Se que me han pedido que los capítulos sean más largos, pero espero que entiendan que no es tan fácil escribir todas las ideas que salen de mi cabeza, pues cuando la musa se va, se fue y terminó el capítulo, así soy yo. Espero que éste haya sido de su sincero agrado.

No puedo irme sin antes desearles feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. Ojalá cumplan todos sus sueños y proyectos planeados y gracias por darme ánimos para seguir con este proyecto.

Como saben, espero sus comentarios y críticas, que siempre serán bienvenidos.


End file.
